Temptation: The Diary of a Stalker
by Spaztasm
Summary: Something weird is going on with Draco and Harry makes it his personal mission to find out what his nemesis is up to. But can Harry handle the answer? And what does the Dark Lord have planned for Draco?


**Title:** Temptation: The Diary of a Stalker

**Author: **Aeronwy

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, mentions of Ron/Hermione

**Warnings: **Gay boys, sex, angst, bad writing, butt-loads of baggage, romance, fluff, oral sex, and the occasional bad pun

**Word Count: **1,061

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money off of these writings. Sue if you want, but I'm a poor high school student, just barely legal, with no job. Good luck.

**Summary: **Something weird is going on with Draco. It's been over a month since school started and Draco hasn't even thrown the tiniest of insults at anyone. Knowing Draco must be up to something, Harry makes it his personal mission to find out what his nemesis is up to, trailing him all over Hogwarts like a love-sick puppy. But can Harry handle it when he finds out the truth about Draco's sudden change of heart? And can he help Draco avoid the Dark Lord's wrath?

**Author's Notes:** This is actually my first published fanfic. I've normally just written fics and shown them to my friends, but this time I'm actually putting it up somewhere. This is just the prologue, so it's not very long. I'm thinking it's going to be about ten or so chapters and around 2,000-4,000 words per chapter. I'd really appreciate ratings and reviews, as I'm a bit nervous about my writing. Thanks for reading, and enjoy :D

Harry knew there was something wrong with Malfoy. It was already the fifth week of school and the Slytherin had yet to say anything particularly nasty to either Harry or his friends. Not even a single insult about his long deceased parents or recently deceased godfather. Harry was, of course, grateful for the lack of verbal abuse, yet he knew that the lull in outright hatred from the Malfoy heir was odd at best. It wasn't even as if the two hadn't come into contact with one another since the start of the term. Instead, it was quite the opposite. The blond Slytherin and he shared almost every class together, except for Care of Magical Creatures, which Malfoy had dropped, and Herbology, which Harry shared with the Hufflepuffs. And all the while, Malfoy never said anything rude to the Gryffindor. In fact, he never even spoke to Harry save for a brief civil request to pass the newt's tail in Potions. It worried the Gryffindor a bit. Not that he cared if Malfoy realized what a ponce he was being for the past six years the two boys knew each other. It was more of a worry for Harry's own health.

_'I know he's up to something. He wouldn't stay this quiet without some sort of plan. I just need to find out what he's up to.'_ Harry nodded slightly, trying to reassure himself that what he was about to attempt was not only in his best interest, but in the interest of the entire wizarding world. Promising himself that he would follow Malfoy as soon as he had the time, Harry made his way down the last set of stairs leading to the Great Hall. Walking through the large wooden doors, Harry searched the Gryffindor table for the familiar shock of bright red hair. After finally spotting the correct Weasley, hidden almost completely behind Hermione's wild mane, Harry made his way over to his best friends and settled in between Neville and Seamus, sitting directly across from the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Harry smiled at the two and immediately dove for the large dish of shepherd's pie placed in front of him.

"Mate," Ron began, "where've you been? We looked all over for you. We finally just gave up and came to dinner." Ron, ever the polite one, never even stopped shoveling food into his mouth in all the time it took for him to speak. Hermione, a disgusted look on her face, flicked a bit of meat off of her face that managed to make its way from Ron's mouth and onto her cheek.

"Yes," Hermione continued, "Ron's stomach protested going back up into Gryffindor tower to consult the map." Here, her voice softened to barely a whisper, "Did you have another vision? Is everything all right?" Harry, a large helping of shepherd's pie already stuffed into his mouth, could only shake his head. After the initial discomfort of trying to swallow the too-large serving of meat and potatoes faded, Harry forced a weak grunt. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a look that clearly said she wanted more than a monosyllabic answer.

"Library," Harry managed before shoving even more food into his mouth, effectively cutting off any more speaking he would have to do to placate Hermione's grammatical wrath. The girl huffed, but quieted and even returned to eating her dinner. Ron, however, was not so quiet.

"The library, mate? Since when do you just disappear off into the library?" Ron's eyes were filled with wonder and confusion. "Oh God," he said, exasperation evident in his voice. "You're turning into Hermione. Someone get him a broom or a dungbomb!" Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes again. Next to Harry, Neville was quietly snickering and Seamus was outright laughing. Dean let out a loud guffaw and Ginny was trying, and failing, to contain her giggles behind her hand. Harry, following Hermione's example, rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Hermione, also curious about Harry's sudden interest in books, stared at the brunet and questioned him.

"Yes, Harry. When _did_ you start to take an interest in your studies?" Harry swallowed thickly under Hermione's sharp gaze. He slowly glanced around the table, pleased to see the others had resumed eating. The raven haired boy then leaned slightly over the table causing both Hermione and Ron to do the same. When Harry next spoke, it was so soft that the other two Gryffindors had to strain to hear him.

"I was following Malfoy," Harry spoke so matter-of-factly, that when he returned to sitting normally, Hermione and Ron were left still leaning over the table, their ears pointed towards Harry, and eyes blinking owlishly. Seconds ticked by slowly until the two realized that was all Harry had meant to say.

"That it?" Ron asked gruffly as he and Hermione sat back in their seats. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled into a small frown. His annoyance at Harry's lack of answer was quickly abated if the continued stuffing of his face with sweets was any indication. Hermione, however, was not as easily distracted by pudding as Ron was and was patiently waiting for Harry's explanation.

"Yes, Ron," Harry said sternly. "That's it." The raven haired boy could hear Ron going on about losing Harry to the "bloody ferret," but his mind was focused elsewhere. His brilliant green eyes quickly followed the length of the tall slender body and Harry watched the platinum blond now permanently stuck inside his head as he strut elegantly from the Great Hall alone. Harry picked up a small chocolate doughnut and stood, the sweet already halfway to his mouth before he spoke again. "I'm going to head up to the common room. Snape wants two and a half feet on the six hundred used of lacewings by tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." With a sharp flick of his wrist meant as a goodbye, Harry left the Gryffindor table and was out the door of the Great Hall in a matter of seconds. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were going to be annoyed with him later, but he also knew he had to follow Malfoy at any cost. Even if it meant giving up all his free time to follow the Slytherin Ice Prince.

_'It's going to be a long year.'_


End file.
